Yugioh And DOA Xtreme DuelingVolleyball
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This was taken down, but now its back up and edited. Hopefully it will stay up. The DOA girls get a new arrival to Zack Island... the King of Games! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! YugiHarem pairing
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh and DOA: Extreme Volleyball/Duel!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! DJ here, and I've decided to revive an old favorite here. This got deleted some time ago, but I'm re-writing it to make sure that it doesn't happen again.

Dariem: DJ will always be a fan of writing fanfics that seem crazy and impossible to the normal reader, but that is what he likes to do. In any case, we hope you enjoy this revamped version of Yugi meeting the sexy DOA girls.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1 

On May 23, 2003, it has happened. Zack, one of the participants of many Dead or Alive tournaments, has hit it big! Winning at a casino in Las Vegas, he became an instant millionaire! Using his newly won winnings, he had purchased a small island in the South Seas. Naming it Zack Island, the "humble" fighter as he is, he decided to lay a very sneaky and stealthy trap for all the beautiful and busty ladies of DOA (Dead or Alive).

"Hmmm. This is perfect! Disguising my island to be the spot of another tournament I'm hosting, I'll have the most beautiful and sexy women on planet Earth all to myself!" he said to himself on his private jet.

He sent out invitations, inviting only the DOA Girls, both old and new. Of course, they were suspicious about the whole concept of Zack throwing a Dead or Alive 4 tournament on an isolated island. But, they couldn't pass up the chance. Soon, the sexy women were going to be stuck on his island with just Zack!

So you think…

* * *

Two weeks after Zack had won his prize money and a little after he sent the invitations out, something interesting was happening in the city of Domino in Japan. Little Yugi Motou, of about eighteen years of age, was just about to complete high school with high honors. His graduation ceremony was two days away. He was now in his room at the _Turtle Game Shop_, preparing his valedictorian speech for the ceremony. He was nervous, and also sad. He put down his pen and looked out of the window.

"It's been about three weeks since it ended." he said softly to himself.

He remembered on how he won his freedom against Noah from the Virtual world, restored Tristen's mind to his body, won Mai's soul from the Shadow Realm, and defeated Marik for the fate of the entire world. It was a long and suffering journey, but he and his friends persevered. After his defeat of Marik, Yami regained his memories and gained a body of his own. That is when things started to go downhill from there.

When Yami got a body of his own, everyone was happy for them. Then, gradually, they started to focus more on him and started to drift away from Yugi. At first, the little hero didn't mind. He thought it would pass. Alas, it did not. It continued, until this day, he was little more then a memory to all of them. Only his grandfather Solomon knew he even existed, and treated him with the respect and love that he had always given his true grandson.

"It seems natural for them to choose him over me. After all, he dueled against all the odds. I didn't." he told himself sadly and bitterly.

He soon felt that he strolled down Memory Lane long enough, and started to work on his speech again. He saw that it was nighttime, and Yami coming down the street. He was with his former friends; Téa, Joey, Tristen, Duke, Mai, and Serenity. Yami and Téa hooked up some time ago, which greatly disappointed Yugi. They were laughing and cracking jokes. Yugi gave off a bittersweet smile, knowing that he enjoyed that sort of thing long ago. Now, he hardly felt that warm emotion anymore. All he felt now was loneliness and sadness, a kind of light frost that now shivered to his soul.

When Yami returned, he said goodbye to his friends and girlfriend, and closed the door. He sighed, chuckling a bit. "Wow! The entertainment of today surely surpasses those in ancient Egypt!" he stated. He saw that Solomon was doing his accounting in the study, but Yugi was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well. I bet the kid's asleep." he reasoned. He went to the living room and switched on the TV set. As he watched his programs, he failed to sense the distraught emotions of his hikari. He had severed the link/bond, and it was rare now that he felt anything from Yugi. The said little hero was now asleep in his room, dried tear stains on his semi-serene face. He was dreaming on good times, times in the past. For now, it was the only source of warmth for him. Little did he realize that he was soon going to enter a place where it was going to be hot!!

* * *

Two Days later

The big day had arrived! It was late in the afternoon, evening coming close. Yugi was dressed in a blue/black graduation robe and looking rather distinguished. Joey and Mai were behind the school's soccer field equipment room, making out as usual. Téa was going all over Yami, both complimenting each other to no end. Tristen and Duke were fighting over Serenity, who just looked on his total confusion. Although Serenity was not to graduate, she was let on the field complements of her brother.

Solomon, standing behind Yugi, looked him over and said "You look great, Yugi. I'm very proud of you for going so far."

Yugi smiled slightly and replied "Thank you, grandpa." The two shared a brief hug, then heard that the ceremony was about to start. Yugi left to go and proceed on towards the next level of life.

Three hours later, the ceremony had past. Yugi had just finished his speech and went down to wait and soon receive his diploma. He sat next to one Tsunami Sakura, cousin to one Kasumi Sakura (I made up the last name, just so you know). This particular girl was about 5'9, nearly the same height as Yugi. Her age was about eighteen or so. She had dark brown hair, eyes that matched the color, fair skin, and also a figure that rivaled Kasumi herself. She had taken an interest in Yugi Motou, but was too shy to tell him that. Now, she feared it might be too late.

The passing of diplomas was soon initiated. Yugi was the first to receive his, being valedictorian and all. He had passed all of his classes with flying colors, earning him this honor. Soon, the rest followed suit. Yami, Mai, Joey, Tristen, and Duke were among the last people to receive their diplomas.

As soon as it was done, the principle announced "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the Class of 2003!!" Everyone cheered and threw their hats high in the air, signaling that they were no longer high school students… but something more.

After that, everyone was meeting with friends and family outside of the soccer field. Congratulations were in order all around, sons and daughters hugging their parents and siblings. Solomon went to congratulate his grandson on a job well done. Both grandson and grandfather hugged and were very happy. Shortly, Yami came with his new friends and invited Solomon to go to the arcade in the Domino City Mall to celebrate the occasion. Solomon really didn't want to leave his grandson alone, but he really wanted to go to check out the new TV screens at the electronics store. He looked at Yugi, then at Yami.

The light version of Yami smiled sadly and said "Go on. Go enjoy yourself. I don't mind."

Solomon replied "Thank you, Yugi. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow!" With that said, he left with the others. Yami didn't even acknowledge Yugi, nor did the others. Yugi's fake smile slowly disappeared.

"Well, I'm all alone now." he told himself softly. Just then, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find himself staring into the warm eyes of Tsunami.

"Oh, hello." Yugi said a bit startled.

Tsunami smiled and said "I heard and saw everything. I'm sorry that your grandfather left you."

The young man put on that fake smile and replied "No, its okay. Its alright, really."

Tsunami saw through that lie of his, but smiled slightly because she also saw that Yugi didn't want to burden anyone else with his troubles. She said "So sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I am Tsunami Sakura, nice to meet you Yugi Motou."

Yugi slightly blushed and replied "Thank you, Tsunami."

The young girl asked him "Yugi, do you have any plans at the moment?"

The duelist was a bit puzzled by her question and answered "No. Not right now."

She smiled once again and inquired "Would you like to go to the next _Dead or Alive _tournament?" Now, this got his attention immediately. Little did Yami or anyone else knew about this, but Yugi was a big fan of the _Dead or Alive_ fights. He had seen the matches on TV, and also checked up on the bios/stats of the fighters. He was also a very big fan of Tina Armstrong, the very busty and sexy woman wrestler.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed, loud enough for only them to hear.

Tsunami smiled at his reaction as she took out a letter slip. He handed it to him while explaining "A DOA fighter by the name of Zack just invited my cousin Kasumi to the 4th tournament he's hosting on a private island of his. He sent invitations to my cousin, and also myself. I would go, but I have too much to do at the moment. I was thinking maybe you should have it, check out all of the fights and scenery."

Yugi was dumbfounded; not only that Tsunami was related to the famous female ninja of _Dead or Alive_, but also an invitation to go see an actual live DOA tournament! He snapped back to reality and remarked enthusiastically "I'll take it! I'll take it!!"

Tsunami handed the piece of paper to the young man, who held it like it was a very precious treasure. She told him "A cruise ship called the _Zack Attack_ is going to the island. It leaves in about three hours. Present that invitation at the main entrance to the ship, and the captain will let you aboard. Only people with invitations are allowed on the boat and on the island."

Yugi thanked her for the gift by hugging her tight and telling her so. Seeing that he had little time to pack and leave, he ran to the parking lot, and jumped into his red car he bought some time ago, and zoomed away.

* * *

At the Game Shop

Yugi burst forth from the front door, seeing that it was unlocked. He ran upstairs, got out his suitcase from his closet, and started to pack. Packing in only the essentials, he closed the suitcase tight and started to zoom out of the room.

"Wait! I have to leave grandpa a note or something!" he told himself. Getting a piece of paper and pen, he quickly wrote on where he was going, why, and when he would be back. Pinning the note to the refrigerator door, he then left the shop and drove onto the Domino City docks.

Once he found a parking space, he climbed out and streaked towards the dock on where the ship was. When he arrived, tough looking bouncers soon stopped him. "Are you to travel to Zack's Island for the DOA tournament?" a snobbish man asked Yugi rudely.

He said yes, and presented the invitation to the man. The smug one was surprised that someone like Yugi had an invite to the island. "Well, since you have an invitation, you may board." he told him. Yugi quickly said thank you and zoomed to the ship.

He was soon lead by a muscular bouncer to his room. Unlike the others, he was polite. They soon arrived at their destination, Yugi surprised that his room was on the first-class decks. He opened the door to his new room, and what he saw that the room was made to serve royalty! Such exquisite and expensive items were set up in the small room, an elaborate bed of such design just for him.

"The trip will be roughly two days from now. So, enjoy the establishments." he told the small teenager. He left and closed the door, giving the young man some privacy. Yugi felt like he had entered a dream or something. He dropped his suitcase near the expensive wooden dresser and flopped onto the large, plush bed.

He sighed and said to himself "Maybe… this means that my life is going to get better." Absorbing the feel of the bed and his surroundings for a while, he started to get unpacked. He was just so excited about going to see an actual tournament, and seeing the drop-dead sexy DOA Girls!

In the Captain's Room, Zack was overseeing the entire event. He didn't know that Yugi was now on board and heading to his island, but was more focused on the luscious ladies that were swimming in the lighted pool. "Hahaha! This is too sweet! To think, I'll have all the DOA Girls to myself soon!" he told himself proudly.

He thought that he was going to have all the ladies to himself. On the boat currently were Tina Armstrong, Kasumi Sakura, Hitomi Schalwtz (made-up last name), Ayane Sakura, Lei-Fang, Helena Amore, Christie Godspeed, and Lisa Williams. Tina and Lisa were swimming in the pool, wearing very revealing bikinis that any fan boy would kill to see!

He was as excited as any man should be! After all, he was going to be the only male on the island with lots of sexy, gorgeous women. Well, isn't he going to get a big surprise later!

(Author's Notes: About starting this up, I just saw the live-action DOA movie and that got my blood boiling! I figured to revive this old story, and I hope that Fanfiction doesn't remove it again.

Darien: Its going to be a Yugi/Harem, just like last time. So, we all hope you enjoy the fanfic!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh & Dead or Alive: Xtreme Dueling & Volleyball

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and also helped me out on some of my errors that were pointed out. I appreciate that.

Yugi: The story will change drastically in the future, but still enough to warrant this fanfic as Yugi/Harem. We just hope you enjoy this as you did last time it was up.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 2 

The boat trip to Zack Island was about roughly two or three days, so Yugi and the other passengers had plenty of time to explore the ship. The next morning, the small duelist woke up and found himself in paradise. "Last night wasn't a dream! I'm actually here!" he told himself as he saw himself surrounded by expensive and luxurious items, his own body wrapped in white silk covers. He got out of bed, got dressed in his a fresh blue shirt and black short jeans, and went outside to explore the ship. The small teen went out onto the deck, greeting the warm morning sun that had risen up.

He breathed in deeply the fresh spray of the sea, the wind gently caressing his face and body. "Ahh. This is going to be sweet!" he said to himself as he went out to explore some more. He saw that the main deck had a large swimming pool, complete with a diving board! Deck chairs littered all around the pool area, making it a very rich atmosphere.

"Well, it is warm this morning. I guess a little dip won't hurt." he reasoned as he headed back to his room. While walking, he accidentally bumped into another person.

"Sorry about that." Yugi apologized to the person while rubbing his head. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was staring into the face of a very beautiful girl. He recognized her instantly. It was Kasumi!

"Its okay." she told him. Her voice was sweet and melodious, like an angel's voice. Her beauty entranced Yugi. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and wearing pink sandals. Her age seemed to be around 18 or 19, maybe a year older then Yugi.

He shook his head to snap back to reality and replied blushing "Sorry about that."

She smiled and said, "Its alright. I really get a lot of that sometimes." She then inquired on why he was on board in the first place, as the invitations Zack handed out were given only to the females who participated in the previous DOA events. Yugi was mildly surprised that Zack would invite only the girls.

He shook his head and answered "Well, your cousin Tsunami gave me her invitation. Sort of as a present to me after we graduated from Domino High." Kasumi was very much surprised to hear that her cousin was handed an invitation.

She concealed it well and said "I'm glad to hear that you two graduated. Congratulations!"

Yugi blushed at the compliment and replied "Thank you."

Kasumi then asked "By the way, why were you in such a hurry?" The true _King of Games_ told her that he wanted to take a dip in the pool.

She smiled and said "What a coincidence! I was going over to the pool myself, not to swim but to relax on the deck chairs. Want me to accompany you?"

Mr. Motou eagerly nodded his head, and dashed over to his room. It took only a few minutes for him to get in the room, get undressed and into his trunks, grab a towel, and head back outside with Kasumi. "Let's go!" he exclaimed and the two took off. As they walked, the two talked. The kunoichi asked his name, his age, and also a bit about his life.

Yugi jumped into the pool, having the enthusiasm of a ten-year old. Kasumi giggled at the sight of her new friend acting like that, slightly amazed that a teenager of his age should have the innocence and trusting nature of a child. She was also surprised on how the young man's life was.

"Magical items, ancient spirit king of Egypt who lived inside and taking over body, monster cards coming to life, avoiding maniacs who wanted his soul and power, going into virtual and Shadow realms? This young man has a very exciting life!" she told herself. She was lying on a nearby deck chair, relaxing and watching Yugi splash around.

"Its so warm!" he exclaimed as he swam around.

Kasumi was getting slightly drowsy and was about to doze off when she heard a familiar voice call out "Hey, Kasumi!" She turned her head to the right and saw her old friend Lei Fang coming her way. She was wearing an orange bikini suit, orange sandals, and had her hair in the same two loop braids she always wore.

She was about 19 years old, a year older then Yugi. Beside her was another girl, one that Kasumi did not recognize. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and also fair skin. She looked to be around 18 years old, exactly Yugi's age! "Hey, Lei Fang. Good to see you again." Kasumi replied as her friend sat down next to her.

"Same here! Oh, I would like to introduce an old friend of mine." Lei Fang said. The other girl sat down next to her friend and shook Kasumi's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kasumi. My name is Hitomi." the girl greeted friendly. Kasumi had to smile because the young girl had the same cheerfulness and energy as Lei Fang. The three lay down beside each other on nearby deck chairs, then it was with an excited yell from Yugi that got the two visitors attention.

He had just jumped off the diving board and did a cannonball. "Hey, who is that cutie?" Lei Fang asked. Kasumi sat up abruptly, never hearing Lei Fang saying any guy was cute.

"His name is Yugi Motou, a teenager from Domino City." she told her friend.

Hitomi inquired "Why is he here? I was told that…"

Kasumi interrupted her "I know that. But, it seems my cousin Tsunami gave him her invitation as a graduation present. So, that's why he is here."

Lei Fang started to look Yugi over, as did Hitomi. Both sported a small smile and Lei Fang said "He's very cute. Not to mention handsome."

Hitomi agreed with her, and Kasumi just had to chuckle at that. 'I don't blame them. He is rather handsome.' she told herself. She shook her head slightly and looked towards her two companions.

"Listen, there is something about Yugi I feel you must know." she told them seriously. They turned their attention away from the young man to their ninja friend.

"What is it?" Hitomi inquired.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Yugi had gone out of the pool, and was ready to join Kasumi in relaxing a bit. When he saw that she had company and was talking, he didn't want to interrupt. "Well, I'll just leave a note saying on where I've gone." he said to himself. Grabbing a nearby pen and piece of sticky notepaper, the small duelist wrote on it and stuck it to his chair. He then left, towel in hand to explore the rest of the ship. Kasumi had now finished telling her friends everything Yugi had just told her.

"Wow! That is some adventure Yugi went through!" Lei Fang exclaimed.

Hitomi added "I'll say! Yugi just went through something I'm not sure to have survived!"

Kasumi chuckled and said "I agree. Same with me too. I think there is something special about that young man."

A voice called out "And you believe all that?!" Kasumi looked behind her, and the three friends were now looking at two other women. The first had light blonde hair, a ponytail in the back held in place by a blue ribbon. She was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit, with white musical notes and bars imprinted on. She had ice-blue eyes, fair skin, an elegant face, and carried a dignified air around her. She looked to be about 21 years of age. It was Helena, an acquaintance of Lei Fang some time ago.

The other had short purple hair, a black headband encircling her head. Her eyes were a fierce crimson, her skin light and fair. She was wearing a one-piece dark purple swimsuit. She looked to be exactly Kasumi's age. "Hello, Ayane." Kasumi said dryly. Her half-sister had always tried to best her at everything, one time trying to kill her. Now, the assassin was having a two-week vacation.

Ayane glared mildly at Kasumi and replied in the same manner "Hello to you two, Kasumi."

Helena decided to break the ice. "You three really don't believe on what that kid has done?!" she inquired. Kasumi nodded her head, as did her other two friends. The two ladies just laughed at this.

"Kasumi, you are losing your touch if you believe what he just told you!" Ayane stated while laughing.

The half-sister of the kunoichi stood up and replied "I believe he is telling the truth!"

The blonde opera diva asked "What makes you believe that he is telling the truth?"

The ninja looked directly into their eyes and answered "I saw the honesty and sincerity in his eyes. Besides, he does not need a reason to just lie to me like that."

Hitomi looked around the poolside and asked "Hey, where is Yugi anyway?"

Lei Fang saw the sticky note on Yugi's chair beside Helena. She went over and took the yellow paper, reading it.

"Hmm. It seems Yugi left." she told them. She explained, from the note that Yugi did not want to disturb their conversation. So he left to explore the rest of the ship.

"Pretty considerate guy." Helena noted.

Kasumi got up and said to the women "Let's go find him. I want to introduce him to all of you.". With that said, they all left to look for the young former Duelist.

* * *

Back in Domino

Solomon was very distraught. He had come home late last night, and went straight to bed. He reasoned that Yugi was home, and asleep in his room. This morning, when he went to his room to wake his grandson up, he saw that the room was empty. All that was left was a note, and he became very upset. "Why would Yugi ever go to this island and tournament?!" he asked himself as he was holding tightly a cup of steaming coffee.

Yami was no up, yawning as he came down the stairs. "Hello, Solomon." he greeted lazily. He then saw the sadness in his eyes and went over to see what was wrong.

"Solomon, what is wrong?" he asked. The old man handed the note to Yami, and as the Pharaoh read it, he was soon angry.

"Why would Yugi do such a foolish thing?!" he exclaimed. Before Solomon could even make a reply, the dark side of Yugi Motou ran upstairs to change. He was going to get the gang together, and figure out a way to bring his former charge back home.

(Author's Notes: So, how was this? I know it was short, but more to come. Things are going to get very busy, especially when Yugi meets the other DOA girls and Zack.

Yugi: I have a bad feeling that my former guardian is NOT going to make taking me back to Domino simple, yet alone subtle.

Darien: And to those of you out there, this fanfic was created years ago, so the theme of the fanfic sticks. To all of you who don't approve, please forgive us.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh and Dead Or Alive: Xtreme Dueling and Volleyball!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Good to see that some people like my fanfic. Does me good to see reviews like yours, everyone.

Yugi: The only difference from this story and when it was last posted up are these: 1.) It will be a Yugi/Harem, not just a Yugi/Kasumi like last time. 2.) Different characters as well as different tactics used by said characters. The same plot is used as before, since I can't think of anything else to change. Sorry, originality is not my strong point.

DJ: Mayhem and chaos galore, as well as sexy DOA girls in bikinis and thongs. Hope you all enjoy the story!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 3 

It was about mid-morning, around 10:00 a.m., when Yami had assembled everyone at the Game Shop. Joey, Téa, Serenity, Duke, Tristen, Seto, Mokuba, and Mai were now situated in the living room. Joey, Mai, and Tristen sat on the blue couch. Seto and Mokuba sat down on a smaller one, and Duke sat on a love chair with Serenity standing next to him. "Okay, Yami. You called us out at this insane hour. What's going on?!" Joey demanded.

The former ruler of Egypt in the past replied "Read it for yourself."

He then handed the note to his friend. After reading it, his eyes doubled in surprise. "Joey, what is it?" Mai inquired. Her boyfriend handed her the paper unconsciously, still in shock from what he read. The blonde bombshell took it, and scanned it. After awhile, she too was most surprised by the news.

"Yugi is off to a private island to see the next _Dead Or Alive_ tournament?!" she exclaimed. That got everyone's attention good. Tristen snatched the scrap of paper, and his eyeballs rolled over the entire thing quickly.

"That tiny pipsqueak going to a real live fighting tournament?!" he exclaimed.

Téa went to Yami and asked "Why would he do this without asking us first?".

Her beau replied "No idea. But, we are going to this Zack's Island and getting him back!" Before he could go upstairs to make arrangements, Seto got up and blocked his path.

"Sorry, Yami. But, it's impossible to get onto the island without invitations." the CEO told him.

Yami incredulously asked "Why is that?!"

Mokuba stood by his brother and explained "The island is owned by Zack. He's this DOA fighter that won millions in a casino game. He spent most of it buying the island and sprucing it up."

Seto added "We knew about it from some of our financers. The island is in the South Seas, and Zack has made it clear that no one gets on the island without an invitation from him."

Duke got up and demanded "Isn't there something you can do!?"

Seto shook his head and answered "No. I maybe a billionaire, but there are something's I cannot do."

Serenity went towards the group and asked "Uh, what… is a _Dead or Alive_ tournament anyway?" The boys, minus Yami, looked at her as if she had grown a new limb.

'Come to think of it, what is this tournament anyway?' Yami thought.

"What?" she asked shyly. Joey sighed and said "Serenity, you have a lot to catch up on." With that said, he started to lead her towards the door. Before he left with her, he turned around and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"I got something to show you all that will explain everything." he told them all. With that said, the two left. The others followed soon after.

* * *

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Yugi was relaxing in the sauna. After navigating and exploring most of the _Front Deck_, he had found a small quaint sauna. It was big enough to hold two, maybe three people. Taking his towel in, and still wearing his swim trunks, he went inside the hot steam room. He closed the door, sat on the wooden bench inside the room, and started to relax and sweat. He had been in there for about a half an hour, and he was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

'Think its time for me to come out now.' he thought. Picking up his towel and wiping the sweat off his body, he stood up and headed for the door. Before he could open it, the knob turned and the door opened by itself. Immediately, Yugi was face-to-face with another beautiful young woman. She had short white hair, yellow eyes, was about 5'10, slightly tan skin, about 24 years of age, and having a very sexy figure.

She was wearing a black bikini top, with black thong bottom. Both just stared at each other, the lady clearly surprised to see Yugi there. After a few moments, she asked him coldly "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The small teen backed away some, sensing that this woman did not like him.

"Uh, my name is Yugi. Yugi Motou." he answered back.

Before anything else could happen, a couple of voices behind the woman called out "Yugi! Yugi, where are you?!" It was Kasumi's voice! The young ninja, with her two other friends (plus Ayane and Helena) were looking all over the Front Deck for Yugi. The brown-eyed kunoichi heard his voice, and went to it. She saw that Yugi was not alone. She gently pushed the white-haired woman aside and went to the young man.

"Yugi, you okay?" Kasumi asked. The _King of Games_ nodded, then saw that the woman who was just here left.

"Kasumi, who was she?" he inquired.

The talented ninja sighed and answered "That was Christie, an assassin like my half-sister Ayane." Yugi was very surprised to hear the news.

'An assassin?! Right in front of me?!' he thought. Although he thought that she was extremely sexy and exotic, she was now dangerous to him. He thought about passing out right there.

Then, another voice came out "Kasumi! Did you find him?!".

Said girl turned around and exclaimed "Yes! I found him!" Yugi then saw four other ladies coming towards them.

'Is this ship full of women?!' he thought. If it was, he was glad because to him, it was pure heaven!

Kasumi introduced them "Yugi, this is Lei Fang, an old friend of mine. The others are Hitomi, Ayane, and Helena." As Yugi shook hands with the girls, he had a smile courtesy smile on his face.

"Good to meet you all. I'm Yugi Motou." he said.

Kasumi then asked her small friend, "Yugi would you care to tell everyone exactly what you told me earlier?" It was a strange request to him, but he nodded and said okay. With that done, they all headed back to the pool.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

It was about 12:30 p.m. when Yugi had finished telling his tale to his new friends (acquaintances in the case of Helena and Ayane), they were certainly surprised by his adventures and trials. "Did you really do all that, Yugi?" Helena asked.

The tri-color haired teen looked at the opera singer's eyes and answered "Yes. I did. Why would I lie to any of you?"

Ayane responded simply "To get our attention, that's all. A lot of boys and men do that."

Yugi then looked at the purple-haired beauty and said "I maybe like some of them, I like to look at sexy and beautiful women like you all. However, I won't make up lies of any sort just to impress you or anyone else." Needless to say, the DOA beauties were taken slightly off-guard by Yugi's boldness and honesty.

Ayane smirked and replied "Hmm. You got guts there, kid. I like it." Helena and she left, but not before both gave Yugi a wink and a real smile. The teen from Domino City slightly blushed at this, but kept calm. When they were out of sight, the three girls started to talk with the young man.

"Yugi, what you did was incredible!" Hitomi declared.

Lei Fang added "Yeah! I mean, no one besides DOA fighters had ever stood up to Ayane like that! Helena too!"

The young lad chuckled and admitted "Well, I just wanted to let them know that I was telling the truth." Kasumi smiled warmly at the man, including Lei Fang and Hitomi.

"Nice job, Yugi." a sweet voice came out from behind said man. The four looked in that direction, and saw that two beings were hiding in the shadows behind them. They emerged, revealing two drop-dead gorgeous women! One of them was a medium-long blonde, _very_ busty and beautiful! She was American, by her accent. She was seemed to be around 22 years old, had eyes as blue as the ocean, wonderful light tan skin, about 5'9, and had a figure that _any_ girl/woman would absolutely kill for!

She was wearing a bikini suit that was decorated in color of the American flag. Yugi was blushing so hard from staring at her that he would have passed off as a ripe strawberry! The other woman was also sexy as well. She was the same height as the blonde one, looked around 21 years old, had short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, dark tan skin, and a very good figure. Yugi was staring at them for a few moments.

Then, he shook his head hard to snap back to reality. He blushed even more and apologized "Sorry about that." The dark-haired woman chuckled and reassured him that it was okay.

"We get a lot of that. It's the first time someone had apologized for that." he bronze beauty said.

Yugi smiled bashfully, then asked "Who are you?"

The blonde one smiled at him and answered "My name is Tina Armstrong. My friend here is Lisa."

Mr. Motou was very surprised at this, because he knew Tina very well. He had seen some wrestling on TV some time ago, and knew well that the buxom wrestler and her father, Bass were a very unstoppable duo. Tina was the highlight of any wrestling event, and the teen was hooked on wrestling then and there!

Kasumi then asked "You heard us?"

Tina nodded and said "We have. We were in the neighborhood, and heard everything." Lisa looked at Yugi, smiling warmly.

She said "You got some guts for standing up to Ayane and Helena like that. Way to go."

The young man smiled bashfully once again and replied "Hey, it was nothing."

Lei Fang then inquired "Well, what should we do now?"

Hitomi added "Yeah. I mean, it might still be awhile until we arrive at Zack's Island."

Tina then suggested "How about we hit the casinos down below?" Yugi was surprised that a casino was right under his feet.

"That sounds good enough. How about you, Yugi?" Kasumi asked.

Mr. Motou thought about it for a moment, then answered "It sounds good to me. But, how about some lunch first?" Lisa said that food was also downstairs, served in and near the casino. Not seeing a problem with it, Yugi nodded and the girls decided to head for the casino!

* * *

Back in Domino City

Mai was very livid. 'This… is what he wanted to show everyone?!' she thought angrily. Right now, everyone was in Joey's room in his parents' apartment. He had just showed everyone a secret room only he knew about. The room was covered in DOA posters and pin-ups. The problem was that… it only showed the DOA girls!

Posters of the girls in bikinis and posing were everywhere, pin-ups of them in their fighting clothes and bikinis littered the walls as well. Yami and the other boys were spellbound. It was like a massive shrine to the girls of Dead Or Alive! Téa asked incredulously "This is what you wanted to show us?! A shrine to these… sluts?!"

Joey snapped his head at her and exclaimed "They are not sluts!! They are awesome martial artists and fighters!!"

Yami was thinking 'Not even the women of Egypt could stand a chance to these beauties!' Heck, he knew that Téa didn't hold a candle to them. But, he knew far better not to tell her or show her that. Serenity was surprised and appalled that her big brother, her #1 role model, was actually like this.

Yami then made up his mind. "That's it. One way or another, we will go to Zack's Island and get Yugi out of this DOA tournament!" he announced.

Seto sighed in frustration and exclaimed "No way, Yami! You may have all of those Shadow Powers, but it doesn't mean jack here! If you go on that island uninvited, you will be caught trespassing and will be arrested!"

Yami shook his head and declared "I do not care, Kaiba! Yugi should have known better then to do this! I will go over there, bring him back, and discipline him good!"

Mai suddenly grabbed Joey by the ear and stated angrily "Before we do that Yami, let me discipline _this_ jerk good!" She then dragged the poor young man away, him kicking and screaming to be let go. They went outside in the hallway, and through the wooden door, the gang heard a loud slap! Then, following it, a lot of noise, things breaking, and a certain boy screaming bloody murder. Everyone sweatdropped, knowing that Mai was exacting punishment on her boyfriend. And we all know why.

(Author's Notes: So, what do you think so far. Oh, I have the info of the DOA girls right here! It's from my video game, _Dead Or Alive: Xtreme Volleyball_. It's from the instruction booklet. Check it out!

**_Kasumi_**

Nationality: Japanese

Height/Weight: 5'2", 106 lbs.

Body Size: B35"/W21"/H33"

Birthday: February 23

Age: Unknown

Blood Type: A

Hobbies: Fortune Telling

Likes: Strawberry millefeuille

Favorite Color: Pink

_**Hitomi**_

Nationality: German

Height/Weight: 5'3", 108 lbs.

Body Size: B35"/W23"/H33"

Birthday: May 25

Age: 18

Blood Type: O

Hobbies: Cooking

Likes: Sachertorte

Favorite Color: Sky blue

**_Ayane_**

Nationality: Japanese

Height/Weight: 5'2", 104 lbs.

Body Size: B37"/W21"/H33"

Birthday: August 5

Age: Unknown

Blood Type: AB

Hobbies: Beauty Treatment

Likes: Marrons glaces

Favorite Color: Dark purple

_**Tina**_ (My #1 favorite babe)

Nationality: American

Height/Weight: 5'9", 123 lbs.

Body Size: B37"/W24"/H35"

Birthday: December 6

Age: 22

Blood Type: O

Hobbies: Cycling, video games

Likes: Seafood

Favorite Color: Sapphire blue

**_Lei Fang_**

Nationality: Chinese

Height/Weight: 5'4", 110 lbs.

Body Size: B35"/W23"/H33"

Birthday: April 23

Age: 19

Blood Type: B

Hobbies: Aromatherapy

Likes: Chinese dessert

Favorite Color: Lemon yellow

**_Helena_**

Nationality: French

Height/Weight: 5'7", 108 lbs.

Body Size: B35"/W22"/H34"

Birthday: January 30

Age: 21

Blood Type: AB

Hobbies: Walking

Likes: Blanc manger

Favorite Color: Pearl white

**_Christie_**

Nationality: British (English)

Height/Weight: 5'10", 126 lbs.

Body Size: B37"/W23"/H35"

Birthday: December 18

Age: 24

Blood Type: B

Hobbies: Driving

Likes: Tomato juice

Favorite Color: Black

**_Lisa _**

Nationality: American

Height/Weight: 5'9", 117 lbs.

Body Size: B36"/W22"/H34"

Birthday: July 20

Age: 21

Blood Type: A

Hobbies: Surfing

Likes: Cherry pie

Favorite Color: Crimson red

Yugi: Wow! That is a long list!

Darien: Sure is! You are going to need to know every single thing they like, in order for them to warm up to you and get them good presents.

Yugi: (Surprised) WHAT?!

DJ: (Grins) Later! Who is going to be Yugi's first choice, so to speak?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
